Bristol Blenheim
The Blenheim started out as a project to build a twin engined aircraft for 6 passengers with the ambition to become the fastest passenger commercial aeroplane in Europe if not the world. The resulting aircraft impressed the Air Ministry and large numbers of a military version were order in the late 1930s as part of a modernization of the Royal Air Force. When it first entered service, the Blenheim was indeed faster than the R.A.F. fighters then in service and light bomber and long range fighter versions were produced. However, by 1939, rapid improvements in technology meant that the type was becoming obsolete. Blenheims took part in daylight bombing raids on Germany and as attack aircraft during the Battle of France and in Norway, sustaining heavy losses. It also took part in the Battle of Britain although its role is not very well known. The roomy fuselage allowed easy conversion to a night fighter with the installation of airborne radar and in this role the Blenheim achieved some success in late 1940. By January 1941, the Blenheim was regarded as inadequate for operations but the type continued to render effective service in the attack role in overseas theatres until 1943. At home the type continued in use as a bomber/gunnery trainer. In Canada, the type was licenced built under the name "Bolingbroke" and used as a maritime patrol bomber. Finland was also a heavy user of the Blenheim, buying large numbers from the U.K. and also licence building its own. In Finland, Blenheims continued in service until 1958. The Blenheim and Biggles The Blenheim takes pride of place in Biggles Sees It Through where Biggles, Algy, Ginger and Smyth form the crew of one such bomber. The appearance of this aircraft type is entirely plausible and historically accurate. Britain supplied the some Blenheims to Finland during the Winter WarSee this story about a secret mission to ferry R.A.F. Blenheims to Finland. Finland had a mix of Mk. I (with the lozenge shaped stepless cockpit) and Mk IV. (with the stepped cockpit and longer glass nose). There were more Mk I than Mk IV but the illustrations in the 1st ed. clearly indicated a Mk. IV. In all cases, the Blenheim never had a tail turret so the description of Smyth "humped over a gun in the tail" is a simple error. Blenheims are also briefly mentioned in Spitfire Parade. In Biggles Takes Over, Bertie leads his flight to escort a Blenheim back to England. In The Record Breakers, Biggles is out patrolling for the enemy and sees a Blenheim spotting for coastal batteries. In the non-Biggles story Sinister Service, a Blenheim is used to rescue Lance and Rodney Lovell and Dr Luther Colburg from a field near Hamburg. The cover illustration of the 1st ed. shows a Mk IV. By this time, Blenheims were used as trainers. Its roomy fuselage and reasonable range as well as moderate size made it a plausible type for the role it was employed for in the story. Specifications *Engines: Two Bristol Mercury XV radial piston of 905 hp each *Wingspan: 56 feet 4 inches *Length: 42 feet 7 inches *Empty weight: 9790 pounds *Maximum takeoff weight: 14,400 pounds *Maximum speed: 266 miles per hour *Cruising speed: 198 miles per hour *Service ceiling: 27,260 feet *Range: 1460 miles References External Links *wikipedia: Bristol Blenheim *More information on the Bristol Blenheim Bomber Category:Aircraft Category:Actual aircraft Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew Category:Aircraft (canonical works) Category:Aircraft which Biggles flew (canon)